Modern gaming machines provide an entertaining experience for players using visual and audio displays. Sound plays an important role in entertaining the players. In fact, the majority of modern gaming machines with wagering games such as slot machines include computer systems which are equipped with audio components operable to generate sounds, such as music or sound effects at various times during the primary or base games, secondary or bonus games, attract modes and other modes. Gaming machines typically initiate the play of sound recordings when certain game events occur, such as a player winning a value or reaching a bonus round.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with new gaming machines which have new and entertaining sound functions.